1. Field
The invention relates to a counterpart apparatus capable of communicating with a portable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable apparatus, such as a heart rate monitor, may communicate information, such as heart activity data, to a counterpart apparatus, such as an exercise apparatus, over a radio link. In order to be able to communicate, the radio transceivers of the portable apparatus and the counterpart apparatus need first to be paired together. This is achieved by executing a pairing protocol. However, as there may be many portable apparatuses present, and possibly also many counterpart apparatuses may be present, it may be problematic to find out which portable apparatus wishes to be paired together with a specific counterpart apparatus.